


Interruption

by Tricki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Episode Tag: Tabby, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricki/pseuds/Tricki
Summary: Sometimes being easily accessible to the students is an irritation rather than a benefit.
Relationships: Hardbroom (Worst Witch) & Severus Snape, Hardbroom (Worst Witch)/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Doing a rewatch and remembered I hadn't posted this yet. It's a short one but I've got some long ones in the works for these two so keep an eye out. Hope you're all keeping well in these wild times and that this gives you a couple of minutes of entertainment. xx Tricki

One of the craftiest pieces of magic in Hecate Hardbroom and Severus Snape’s cottage is the portal between it and their separate quarters in their respective schools. It allows both the professors to be absent, but easily accessible should anything occur during the evening. Since both schools have experienced their share of crises, the portals are necessary as well as convenient. Sometimes, though, they are called back to their schools for issues that do not amount to crises, and being easily accessible to the students is an irritation rather than a benefit. Either member of the couple feels such interruptions most acutely at a certain point in the day. Severus, rarely able to enjoy the luxury of eating dinner with his wife, is most irritated when they have somehow found a way to achieve an evening meal alone in their cottage and one of them is called away. Hecate, a natural early riser, likes to take advantage of the hour of the day before she needs to be up for work. The world is usually asleep; she is usually enjoying one of the many talents of her husband. 

This morning, while Hecate and Severus are reading the Daily Prophet in bed with cups of tea, Hecate sitting between Severus’ legs, leaning on his chest, she hears a sharp knock in the direction of the enchanted doorway to her bedroom at Cackle’s. Hecate’s lips purse as she swallows a mouthful of tea. The couple has perfected this routine, each holding one side of the paper so they have a free hand for tea. 

Hecate makes no indication that she will move until the knocking begins again, more urgently this time. She huffs loudly and drops her half of the newspaper, earning a little hem of displeasure from her husband. She turns and sets her mug down on his bedside table, pressing her mouth to his as she does so. 

“I’m sorry, darling.” She mumbles, climbing out from between his legs and off the bed.

Severus follows her with his eyes, watches with disappointment as she pulls her thick quilted housecoat over her nightgown and transfers her boots onto her feet. 

When she throws open the door she finds herself face to face with Ethel Hallow. Hecate is halfway down the corridor, tossing her hair over her shoulder irritably, before she realises she has left it open in a moment of impatient pique. She clicks her fingers and waits for it to slam crisply behind her before continuing her march towards Ada’s confiscation room. The last thing she needs is some overbold student deciding to sneak in and steal something, only to find Severus comfortably reclined in bed. 

The only thing that keeps her from snapping at Ethel before they reach their destination is the possibility of catching Mildred Hubble in the middle of rule-breaking behaviour.

Ethel is therefore directly in the firing line when Hecate unlocks the door and finds the confiscation cupboard devoid of students and in its normal state.

Sensing she’s on very thin ice, Ethel begins making an excuse, but is quickly silenced by her Deputy Headmistress. 

“You have already interrupted my sleep. Now you are trying my patience. One thousand lines!” 

Hecate’s barked order rings in Ethel’s ears as loudly as a cymbal, but she can’t shake the thought that Miss Hardbroom does not seem like she’s only just woken up. 

Hecate breezes back to the door to her quarters and fails to restrain herself from slamming it behind her. Severus glances up at her, eyebrow cocking at her unexpectedly fast return. 

“The Academy is not crumbling again, then?” 

“Students and their ridiculous bad dreams.” Hecate hisses. She shakes her head as she mutters “Sometimes I understand why Ethel is not Head of Year.” She transfers her housecoat and boots back into the wardrobe, consciously calming herself before sliding back into bed. Severus is still making his way through the paper. She has been gone for slightly more than six minutes. Rather than resuming her previous position, Hecate curls at his side and rests her head upon his shoulder, resuming her review of the day’s news. 

Severus feels her move – less than that, really, he feels her think about moving – and adjusts his hand so she can reclaim her side of the paper. His face softens at the feeling of her breath against his neck. He settles a hand on the outside of one of her legs. Soon Hecate is absorbed enough in the moment she has forgotten their morning was interrupted. 


End file.
